1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data processing. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method, system, and computer program product for integrating data between differing enterprise systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are various approaches for reducing difficulty in data integration between different systems. Most data integration tools have enterprise metadata discovery mechanisms that to map enterprise data into an XML format for presentation in a tree structure. These tools traditionally require a user perform data mapping between data of such tree structures, including dragging lines between associated data fields and writing logic processing methods. Furthermore, the integration approaches of the prior art require an integration developer individually read a great number of documents of each enterprise system in order to understand meanings of each field in enterprise data of each enterprise system so that the integration developer may establish a field mapping relationship between the different systems. This is a time consuming and error prone process.